¿Stripes o yo?
by iSweetThorn
Summary: Tweek le hace una pregunta a Craig un tanto difícil de responder. "Si tuvieras que escoger entre esa cosa y yo, ¿a quien elijes? ¿Stripes o yo?" ¿A quien escogerá Craig? :Creek y Stripes:


**__****South Park is not mine, it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

**~ ¿STRIPES O YO? ~**

Viernes por la tarde. Los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan y Tweek tiene un duelo de miradas con el cuyo de Craig: Stripes. Desde que salieron de la escuela, ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a la casa del pelinegro por una de las tantas tareas que encargo el Sr. Garrison. Y apenas entraron al cuarto del mayor, este salió por algo a la cocina y el rubio se quedó observando al pequeño animalito con cierta desconfianza. Y este lo miraba curioso, preguntándose así mismo _"¿Y este que tanto mira?"_

Después de unos minutos, Craig por fin entro al cuarto, sosteniendo dos tazas, una en cada mano. Una de café, obvio para Tweek, y otra de leche con chocolate para él.

-Tweekers, te tra…- Callo al ver a su rubio favorito, quien ahora golpeaba el vidrio de la pecera con un dedo, mirar de una manera ¿asesina? a su adorable mascota. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-…- Tweek no respondió y siguió interrogando al roedor con la mirada.

Craig rodo los ojos, se acercó a la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y dejo ambas tazas en ella. Luego, sin que Tweek se diera cuenta, se acercó lentamente al rubio y pellizco una de las nalgas de este.

-¡GAH! ¡CRAIG! ¡Auch!- Comenzó a sobarse su parte adolorida. -¿P-Porque hiciste e-eso?

-De alguna forma tenía que llamar tu atención.

-Pero p-por lo menos lo hu-hubieras echo suavecito. D-Duele.

-Lo lamento. ¿Quieres que te sobe?- Pregunto pícaro.

-Luego…- Craig rio por lo bajo, amaba a su novio pero a veces este podía ser un poco aniñado.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué mirabas tanto a Stripes hace un momento?

Tweek miro a otro lado algo sonrojado. –P-Por nada.-

Craig ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño. –Tweek Joseph Tweak, a mí no me engañas, me ocultas algo y como tu novio exijo saber de qué se trata.

-¡Dios! ¡No me llames por mi segundo nombre! ¡Sabes que lo odio pero aun así lo haces! ¡No entiendo por qué mi madre tuvo que ponerme ese estúpido y asqueroso nombre! ¡Con el primero bastaba, pero no, tuvieron que cagarla con "Joseph"! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Tweek, no me interesan tus problemas familiares. Ahora contéstame.

Tweek suspiro. –B-Bien. Es que, m-me eh dado cuenta ngh que siempre que vengo a t-tu c-casa, le ngh prestas más atención a e-esa COSA- Señalo a Stripes, quien comía una semilla de girasol. –que a MI.- Se apuntó así mismo.

-¿Ósea que estas celoso de Stripes?

-Sí. Y-Y hay algo que q-quiero preguntarte ngh.

-Lo que quieras.

-S-Si tuvieras que escoger e-entre tu c-cuyo y yo, ¿a q-quién escogerías? ¿Stripes o yo?

Craig se sorprendió por completo ante la pregunta de Tweek.

Bueno, en cierta forma era cierto que pasaba más tiempo con Stripes que con Tweek. Pero no era su culpa, el animalito necesitaba de sus cuidados y a Tweek lo complacía en la escuela, en la calle, en su casa y en otros lugares. A los dos los quería por igual, no podría vivir sin ellos. Y no podía escoger solo a uno. Si escogía a Stripes, Tweek haría un escándalo, acabaría con su amistad/noviazgo y nunca jamás le volvería hablar en su vida. Y si escogía a Tweek, se sentiría mal por los sentimientos del pequeño animalito, aunque sonara lo más estúpido posible. Realmente estaba en un gran problema. Un jodido y puto problema del cual no podía zafarse tan fácilmente.

-Eh… yo…

-Hermano…- Interrumpió la pequeña Ruby, bueno ni tan pequeña ahora tenía 12, recargada en el umbral de la puerta. –Mamá dice que bajen a comer… ah… y hola Tweek.- Saludo con la típica seña familiar y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, toda una Tucker.

-H-Hola, R-Ruby. En seguida vamos.- La niña asintió y salió del cuarto.

-B-Bueno, creo que es mejor que bajemos antes de que mi madre se enfa…- Pero antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, Tweek ya había cerrado la puerta con todo y llave, colocando hasta un mueble para que Craig no saliera.

-D-De aquí no te ngh vas h-hasta que respondas m-mi p-pregunta.- Jodido, realmente jodido. El universo quería que sufriera, seguramente era obra del gobierno para castigarlo por todas las veces que ha molestado a los chicos de su clase solo por entretenimiento… Mierda, ya hasta pensaba como Tweek.

-Tweek, déjate de tonterías, si no bajamos ahora pensaran que estamos haciendo no sé qué pendejada.

-Ngh, n-no me importa. A-Ahora responde.

Craig suspiro fastidiado, cuando Tweek se dejaba llevar por algo o alguien, fuera real o no, no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

–Bien. ¿Quieres responda a tu absurda pregunta? ¿Quieres que enserio te diga a quien prefiero? Porque lo hare si eso es lo que quieres.- Se acercó intimidante al rubio, quien de seguro ahora se arrepentía por insistir tanto.

Le tomo ambas manos y las coloco arriba de sus hombros, con una de sus manos le agarro la cintura y con la otra sostuvo su mentón. Rozo suavemente sus labios con los de su rubio y besándole la mejilla después, añadió:

-Es obvio que te escojo a ti tonto, no puedo vivir sin ese aroma a café amargo que me embriaga cada día. Sin probar esos deliciosos, delicados, carnosos y rosados labios, sin sentir ese cabello sedoso y desordenado, sin ver esos grandes y hermosos ojos verde olivo y sin deleitarme con tu voz, tímida y temblorosa, cada vez que escucho mi nombre. Te amo, Tweek.

Y se besaron.

¿Era cierto o no? Bueno, eso solo Craig lo sabía y Tweek, como todo pequeño ingenuo, se creyó todo cual cuento de princesa. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no cabía de la felicidad al saber que venció a esa maldita rata que Craig solía llamar mascota. Con pura alegría abrazo fuertemente al moreno por el cuello quien correspondió, y asomándose por el hombro de este, le saco la lengua, como todo un niño, al pequeño roedor que ahora corría felizmente en su ruedita. Se separaron a los pocos segundos, con cuidado aparto el mueble que aun bloqueaba la salida, quito el cerrojo y antes de salir se volteo y miro al pelinegro.

-Craig, ngh. ¿No vienes?- Pregunto aun alegre.

-Ahora voy, tengo que hacer algo rápido.- Respondió sin moverse y con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

-Ok, n-no tardes.- Dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Craig rodo los ojos y suspiro aliviado. Se acercó a la pecera de Stripes, tomo un girasol y se lo dio al animalito a comer.

-Tranquilo, amiguito. Sabes que siempre serás mi favorito.- Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

-¡CRAIG!- Grito su padre desde la comedor.

-¡Ya voy, papá!- Grito y bajo las escaleras para llegar al comedor en donde todos lo estaban esperando.

…_**End…**_

* * *

_**Y pos bueno, aqui termina este... ehm... pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrio porque no tenia internet y no habia nada bueno que hacer en mi casa -_- Me la pase preguntandole a familiares y amigos a quien preferian: ¿Mascota o Novio/a? Y todos respondieron: Mascota :3 Hasta yo dije eso, jeje xD**_

_**¿Y tu a quien elijes?**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado, y ya saben puchenle en favoritos o dejen su estupido y sensual Review :3**_

_**iSweetThorn se despide!**_

_**Nos vemos. Bye!**_


End file.
